


Trikey Drabbles

by vampurr_1



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, North Yankton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampurr_1/pseuds/vampurr_1
Summary: Random trikey drabbles!
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Kudos: 11





	Trikey Drabbles

Heavy breathing. Rosy tinted cheeks. Near frozen limbs. 

It was the first snow of the year and Trevor was like a child on Christmas morning. They had been tucked in that run-down, shit-hole of a motel for far too long and it was driving him stir crazy. It started with the younger man, face pressed to the glass in awe. 

There were at least two feet of the white dusting covering the ground and Trevor without hesitation bolted out the motel door dressed in the minimum, arms out stretched and head tilted back with his tongue out, catching snowflakes. That hadn’t lasted long before he was falling back into the soft powder and just laying there for a moment, hoping his partner in crime would eventually join him. 

Michael watched from the window, snickering at his partner in crime. He wasn’t going to go out there in the shit at first but finally caved upon seeing Trevor’s childlike wonder. Which he would soon come to regret. As soon as Trevor noticed the older man, it was on. He scrambled from where he was laying and began packing tight snowballs between his gloveless hands, chucking them as hard as he could causing the older man to wince as they hit.

This went on for the next half hour, the two men trudging through the thick white powder until Trevor had managed to tackle Michael in a fresh bed of snow. They both were red in the face from the cold wind nipping at their noses and the fresh, cold snow against their skin. Due to the close proximity, their breath was hot against each other’s skin, and a dumb shit-eating grin plastered on Trevor’s face. 

He brought his cold, numb hands to Michael’s equally cold face and without warning kissed the man hard for the first time. He had been wanting to do this for a while, but just didn’t know how to go about it. Michael was caught off guard upon feeling the younger criminal's lips against his own but returned the sudden kiss with as much vigor as Trevor had provided.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Comments and likes are appreciated! Feel free to also comment requests, or send them to me on tumblr @ gory-husband.tumblr.com


End file.
